A Tale From Long Time Ago
by Giotto27
Summary: AU. She hides herself, avoiding the inevitability of falling in love. He looks for someone, a person he knew that he should love. And when they they meet, they would surely remember; A tale from long time ago.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Can't Love

Okay, I really couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any of it's characters.

I apologize for the wrong spellings and grammars.

Anyway, this is the first time that I'm writing a story that is not my usual canon pair haha.

 **Prologue**

A tale is always told by parents to children when they go to bed. Telling them the legends of how things became this and that. Out of this tales, the most popular one was about a sea goddess that was cursed that every time she falls in love, death or bad luck would fall on the man she love. Because of this the sea goddess hid herself from the world in her lonely sanctuary, a small island surrounded by whirlpools making it that no human can approach her, still waiting for the person who can break the curse. A human boy grew up fascinated at the tale and promised himself that he would be the one to break the curse and save the sea goddess. May it be sheer luck or by the hand of fate, a storm led him to her sanctuary. It was inevitable, the man fell in love with the beauty of the goddess and so did she for it has been hundred of years since she last had a contact with a human. The moment she fell in love with him, she was terrified of the curse, that death may befall on the man she loves and it did. When the man died, the goddess was so heartbroken that she used up all her life energy and used a spell that would ensure the man's reincarnation.

"May you live well in your next life" she whispered to his lifeless body as she felt her energy being drained from her body " May we never meet again for I fear that death would befall on you once again" she cried.

But Fate had different plans for the goddess and the human. She reincarnated them, a hundred years into the future. The goddess was turned into a woman who had lived her life helping people, she had regained her memories of her past life and had continuously hid herself from the world because she fears that _he_ may find her, she still knows that the curse had never left her. The human was reborn as a man who lives life fully with happiness but deep inside he knows he is missing something-no, he was missing someone.

She hides herself, avoiding the inevitability of falling in love. He looks for someone, a person he knew that he should love. And when they they meet, they would surely remember; The tale from long time ago.

Chapter 1 : The Girl Who Can't Love

The sun shone brightly in the beautiful city of Magnolia. It was just like any other day; people passing through the streets on their way to their jobs, street vendors calling out to the people on the streets, children running around the crowded streets. Everyone was just going through their normal daily lives as usual except for one girl.

She stood on top of a sign post, taking in all her surroundings. Her curious green eyes analyzing each and every emotions that passed through each human that she saw. No one cared to scold the girl the danger of falling off, they couldn't see her.

Yes. She was invisible to everyone. This made her job a bit more easier. She can just look up to a man's face so closely, even then they wouldn't notice. She was just an invisible girl that no one else can see.

She looked at the man that was standing near the sign post she was standing on, she twirled her long brown hair as she watched the man closely. He was dressed in a business suit, his black hair and cold eyes giving off a cold exterior to the man. He was checking his watch every few minutes before he would cuss and scowl. This happened for a few more times.

The girl giggled as she floated next to the man. He was handsome, she'd give him that. Suddenly, there was a few beeping sounds before the man took out his phone from his pocket, his face breaking out into an affectionate smile as soon as he saw the name on the screen. But it was only for a few seconds before his stoic expression resurfaced again.

"Hey" He said as he answered the phone call. The man nodded as he listened to the person on the other line. " It's fine, I just wish you would've called earlier so I wouldn't have to wait for so long" he frowned.

There was a few seconds of silence before he chuckled, surprising the girl who was watching him in fascination. "No, I'm not mad. No, the cold didn't bother me, I'm just annoyed at the girls ogling me" he sighed.

The girl couldn't help but giggle since it was true. Every few minutes, whenever a girl would pass by they would stop and stare at the man before they go running off with red faces.

"Okay. sure, see you later then" He then hang up. He look around before he took his leave. The little girl laughed as she watched the fascinating man walked away. " This is why humans are such intriguing creatures, their minds are something that we can't predict. Their hearts aren't something we can't control" she said as she watched a woman laughing as she hugged a man.

"They can love and hate a person at the same time, they can forgive and forget. They can wait for years for someone. Their hearts and mind is full of possibilities that I simply can't predict" she said. "But maybe this is why my job is so fun. I could control their life when they choose to let go"

Yep, they are fun. Especially a certain human woman she has been watching over these past few years.

"Maybe this is why I love being Fate"

In a park in Magnolia where a huge Sakura tree stood in the middle of it, a beautiful woman with long curly waves of blue hair that went past her shoulders sat there. A leather bound book was on her lap, a group of kids sat in front of her listening attentively as she told them a story. She was dressed in a simple white dress that reaches past her knees and a pair of brown boots.

"...And then she died.." She said as she smiled signalling the end of her story.

"No! It's not done yet!" a 6 year old little girl complained.

"Eh? Why do you think so, Amy-chan?"

"Because they did not live happily ever after" Amy stated. "Mommy always read to me stories where the prince and princess lived happily ever after"

The kids nodded in agreement.

"Not everyone gets to live a happily ever after" she smiled sadly.

"But everyone has the chance to make one" a familiar voice joined in. The woman gasped and turned to look at the owner of the voice, a beautiful blonde woman was standing beside her, her warm brown eyes twinkled brightly as he looked at her friends gentle blue eyes. The blonde woman was dressed in a white tube top and brown skirt paired up with knee length brown boots.

"Lucy-san, you scared me!" the woman laughed.

"Haha. Sorry"

"It's okay. What are you doing here Lucy-san?" the blue haired woman asked as she stood up. Her precious book tucked in safely into her slingbag. "Juvia, did you forget our meeting with Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Oh! That! " Juvia frowned "I was so caught up with telling these little ones a story that I forgot about the time but don't worry Lucy-san, I called Gray-sama awhile ago, I already told him to head back to the Guild first"

Lucy sighed. "Okay, now let's get going. Bye kids!" Lucy waved as she smiled at the kids. The two adults bid goodbye to the kids as they walked out of the park and into the parking lot where Lucy's pink jaguar convertible was waiting for them, they quickly got in and the blonde started up the engine. Few minutes later, they were on their way to the Guild.

The Guild is a actually a famous bar where the staffs of Fairy Tail Publishing House usually hangouts every Friday to relieve some stress from work and enjoy some time with their friends. Juvia works as the Commissioning editor whilst her friends Lucy Heartifilia work as an author and Levy McGarden as a Editorial assistant.

"You really like telling stories to those kids Juvia" Lucy commented, making her friend blushed red. "I bet you're going to be a wonderful mother someday since your so good with kids"

Juvia frowned at the word 'mother'. "I think that's impossible for me Lucy-san" she said as she sadly looked out of the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

Lucy gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry Juvia, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Lucy-san"

Juvia smiled sadly at the thought of her having kids. How could she have a family when she isn't even allowed to love? She was born to be lonely all her life, no one should love her and she cannot love someone. Yet, years ago, for once she was able to experience love, happiness in someone else, warmth in another's arms even for a short time.

Everything she cares gets taken away from her that's why she keeps everyone she knows at an arms-length. She didn't tell her friends the real reason as to why she cannot pursue a relationship, she has no problem in the physical department since she is a very beautiful woman. She didn't want them to know about the curse since she knew that they wouldn't believe her. Instead, she told them that she isn't able to give birth and because of that she could not give someone a family.

"We're here" Lucy's voice broke Juvia out of her reverie. The Guild was a simple bar on the outside but the moment you stepped in, it gives off quite a luxurious feeling that's why many people hangs out here. The barmaid - a sexy and beautiful woman is another reason for it's popularity.

"Hey girls! What took you guys so long?" A handsome man with pink hair greeted the two women with a cheerful grin as he led them to their group's usual private room. He donned on a simple white shirt and black jeans with his signature scarf in his neck.

"Sorry Natsu, I just picked up Juvia from the park" Lucy smiled as she kiss her boyfriend on the cheek as an apology. "You still going there?" a handsome dark haired smirked as he looked at Juvia.

"Yes, the kids love my stories Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled cheerfully as she sat next to the man. Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragoneel works as Advertising and Editorial photographers for Fairytail.

"Haha. That's good"

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked as she looked around, usually by the time she arrives, everyone was here already. Natsu shrugged " Levy and Gajeel are on their way here but I don't know for the others"

"Man, I'm so tired" Gray groaned as he downed on his drink. Juvia patted the man at the back "At least you enjoyed your trip Gray-sama"

The man grinned. "Yeah, I did but the annoying thing was the mosquitoes at night!" The man happily told the blue haired woman his exciting adventures in the jungle of Arizona.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Sting, smile over here!"

"Sting! Is it true that you and Minerva broke up?"

"Over here!"

A handsome man with spiky blonde hair which was jutting outwards named Sting Eucliffe groaned inwardly as he stepped out of his car followed by his best friend Rogue Cheney, a messy dark haired man with bangs covering up the right side of his face along with his red eyes. Sting and Rogue are famous actors and models, the former likes the attention he gets but sometimes it do gets a bit irritating.

"Now, everyone please make way" another blonde long haired man said as he walked up before the two famous men. His name was Rufus Lore, the manager of the two men. "We will be having our press conference in a few minute so please head down to the conference room, we will be there shortly"

He led the two inside the building and into their room. "Honestly you two" he sighed. "We must get ready, remember do not answer any of those Minerva rumors"

Sting scoffed. "You know it's not true Rufus! I would never date her!" Rogue nodded in agreement.

Rufus sighed. " I knew that Sting, she's too far from your taste" he said. "You do know what this press conference is about right?"

"It's about our upcoming movie _The Dark Knights_ which is from the famous book of Lucy Heartifilia" Rogue answered. "I heard that we will be signing up with Sabertooth Productions"

Their manager nodded. "Yes, now please do not say anything unrelated to the movie no matter how annoying their questions are"

Rogue nodded. "Yes"

"Especially you Sting!"

"Hai!"

"Now let's go!"

The trio quickly made their way to the conference room where Sting and Rogue sat in a long table along with the other main casts and director. "Greetings" they said to the director which was a scary looking man named Jiemma. The man mumbled a reply. "Greetings"

"We will now start the press conference, you may now ask your questions" Rufus announced.

A male reporter raised his hand. "This question is for Sting and Rogue. This is the first time for you both in the same movie, what can you say about it?"

Sting decided to answer first as he smiled at the man. "Well, to be honest. I am very happy to be given the opportunity to act alongside my best friend who is an amazing actor like the other cast like Yukino Agria and Orga Nanagear"

Rogue nodded. "I am quite honored too, to be able to act with an amazing cast"

Another reporter raised her hand. "In this movie, which scenes are you looking forward to shoot?"

The beautiful white haired actress named Yukino smiled timidly "Definitely the action scenes"

"Where is the author of the novel that this movie will be portraying?"

This time, Jiemma answered. "Unfortunately, Miss heartifilia is unable to join us today since she has a busy schedule"

"This is for Sting, Is it true that you and Minerva broke up?"

Rogue and Rufus simultaneously looked towards Sting's direction and nervously waits for his reaction with the blonde manager silently praying that the blond actor/model would pay heed to his words. Unfortunately, Sting never listens to anyone except maybe for Rogue.

Sting was visibly annoyed at the question and tried hard not to get up from his seat and punch the daylights out of the reporter. He smiled and said "To clarify things up, Minerva and I never dated each other from the start, so please stop asking me about that"

Of course, his statement only made the reporters threw him more questions.

"But you two were seen together in a cafe!"

"It was simply coincidence that she was there, besides I was a few tables away from her" Sting scoffed.

"You two met backstage after her performance in the Hargeon Anniversary Concert"

"Of course, we would meet there. I was performing next" Sting wanted to roll his eyes at the stupidity of their questions.

"Okay, That's enough for today." Rufus said as he motioned Rogue and Sting to leave and they immediately headed down to their van.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rufus scolded the blonde model but the latter was too tired to listened and so he leaned into his seat and fell asleep.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _"Who are you?" A young guy asked nervously as he walked inside the dark cave where he saw a bright light. "I said, who are you?" It took a few more minutes before he heard a soft voice speak. "How did you find this place?" A beautiful lady dressed in a white robe appeared out of nowhere, she had long blue hair cascading past her shoulders and blue eyes that seems to draw you in. She had pale white skin that made him think she was a ghost for a second. She was a real beauty._

 _"Who are you?" He asked once again._

 _Her beauty drew him in. But it was not her beauty that caught his heart. He fell in love with her the moment he heard her say her name._

 _"I'm Juvia"_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hate it? Love it?

Please tell me what you think about it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Couple who lived again

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairytail or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 6: The couple who lived again.

The weather was as ever changing as her mood. One moment she would be smiling and giggling just like how she is supposed to be because of her sunny disposition and then suddenly she would be all gloomy and sad as if there was a dark cloud above her head.

Rain. Storm. Thunder. Lightning.

Those elements were the ones that led _him_ to her. It has been years since she last saw him when she was still the lonely goddess of the sea and he was a simple naive boy from a village island whose whose boat was led to her island through a storm. Ever since she was reincarnated into a child for the Lockser Couple, Juvia had never felt more happiness being with them the couple showered her with care, love and kindness. The reincarnated goddess had not experience so much love in her entire life since people were afraid of her just because she was a goddess.

Ever since Juvia was old enough, she had slowly remembered her memories from her past life. But when she had reached the age of 10, she lost her parents in a car crash, it was a rainy day and the road was slippery that Mr. Lockser lose control of the car.

It was that day too that she met the little girl who called herself Fate. She explained to the reincarnated goddess that even though she had been reincarnated, the curse is still there. She still cannot love. But Fate decided to lessen the burden of the goddess.

Juvia frowned as she remembered that day.

 _"You can still find someone to shower with love as long as you don't say the words I love you." Fate said. "And you cannot fall in love with him again"_

 _Juvia cried "But what if he sees me again..?"_

 _"He doesn't remember anything of his past life" Fate explained "But if something triggers his memories and he falls in love with you again, you know the consequences, right Juvia?"_

 _The reincarnated goddess nodded as she clutched her chest in pain, tears pouring as she cried in sorrow and pain. "Why is Fate so cruel to me?!" she yelled out angrily. The brunette girl could only sighed "I'm sorry Juvia but it has to be done..or else..."_

 _"Or else what?"_

 _"I can't tell you"_

 _"Why not?" Juvia pressed on._

 _Fate glared. "It is forbidden! You must not see him again Juvia! Pay heed to my warning! You must not!_

 _After that, Juvia has never seen the little girl ever again. The 10 year old Juvia was then put on an orphanage and few weeks later a sweet couple adopted her but Juvia was immediately returned to the orphanage for the couple found her too gloomy. The girl never smiled, just sitting there in the corner and making those dolls. She was passed from one adoptive parents to another until she landed in the Redfox family._

 _Metalicana was a single father whose son was named Gajeel Redfox. He had long unruly black hair and a lot of piercings in his body, despite both guys harsh looking face, they were kind enough to accept Juvia and left her to her own devices until she was ready to open up to them. The 12 year old Gajeel was the first one to approach her, when he went inside her room looking for a sock._

 _"Oi! Gloomy girl! Do you have a sock?" He asked, earning a squeaked of surprised from the girl as he walked towards her and grabbed her shoulder. "I-Its..o-over there" Juvia whimpered, pointing to her drawer._

 _"Okay" Gajeel said. "Sheesh, your room is to neat! You've gotta leave it messy sometimes too, Gihi. How can you live like this?"_

 _Juvia eyed her adoptive older brother curiously "Your room is messy nii-san?"_

 _Gajeel looked shocked when he heard the girl that his father recently adopted call him nii-san. "Oi..Don't call me nii-san, it's to0 weird" he scratched his cheek as he looked away._

 _"Then what should I call you then?"_

 _"Gajeel, my name is Gajeel!"_

 _"Then..." Juvia tilted her head cutely "...Gajeel-kun?"_

 _"Good" Gajeel grinned. "Now let me show you what a real room is!" The boy laughed maniacally as he began to throw out some of Juvia's clothes on the floor, disarrange her well place dolls...in short he wrecked her room._

 _"Ahh...Gajeel-kun!" Juvia shrieked in horror. "My room..!"_

"Oi woman! What you chuckling at?" a gruff voice broke the woman from her thoughts. She turned to look at the man standing in her doorway. "Ah, Gajeel-kun! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Are you looking for Levy-chan? She's in her office and-"

"I already met her" Gajeel waved her off as he strode towards her blue leather couch and made himself comfortable. "I already greeted the shrimp"

"Mou~ Gajeel-kun, you shouldn't keep calling Levy-chan like that" Juvia pouted.

The man snorted. "She's always a shrimp"

Juvia couldn't help but smile at the affectionate tone that her brother had used when he called his girlfriend shrimp. The two had been dating for almost a year.

"What is Gajeel-kun doing here anyway?" The woman asked as she began to rearrange the documents on her table. "Did you close your bar early?"

"Yeah" Gajeel grunted. "Some rich kids booked it for the whole night so I'm closing it for today so we can stocked in our supplies because apparently there will be a huge party being held"

"Oh. Really?"

Juvia laughed in glee at the thought that her brother's bar called IRON DRAGON was doing well.

"What are you laughing at woman?" Gajeel demanded, "Damn irritating"

Juvia chuckled. "Nothing, I'm just happy." Despite the man's harsh language, she knew her brother had a soft heart.

"Tch."

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

 _"Juvia? That's a pretty name" The boy laughed as walked towards the girl, making the girl backed away in fear. "H-Hey, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah" He grinned. "I'm Sting by the way"_

 _Juvia nodded apprehensively as she took a seat in a rock. She eyed him warily, her eyes widening in shock as she crawled away from the boy with a squeak of embarrassment as the boy took a seat beside her._

 _"W-What do you think your doing?! Coming near me in such...clothes!" She said, her face beer red. She looked very cute, the boy thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to look down on his clothes. His dark pants we're still intact, his shirt was a complete different matter. It was torn and it revealed his chiseled chest, it didn't look bad. He thought to himself._

 _"What?" There's nothing wrong with it, besides it's not like I'm embarrassed with my body" He smirked smugly at her as her face turned even redder. "And your the one to talk" he teased, eyeing her clothes. The blue haired girl was dressed in a flowing white robe and it was giving off a seductive look to it when her chest was almost seen._

 _"Kyaa! You pervert!" Juvia yelled as she tried to cover her chest, face turning red._

 _"Hahaha" Sting laughed "Your so adorable!"_

 _"Your weird" The girl said softly, making the blonde guy stopped laughing and looked at her. "What?"_

 _"I said, your weird"_

 _Sting frowned. "Why am I weird?"_

 _"Your not scared!"_

 _"Scared of what?"_

 _"Scared of me!"_

 _Sting looked at the girl dumbly. "Uh..Why should I be scared of you?"_

 _"Because I'm a goddess"_

 _"Narcissist!" Sting deadpanned._

 _"I'm a goddess!" Juvia told him, trying to explain to him._

 _Sting eyed her carefully. "Well, with your beauty" he whistled "You truly are a goddess". Juvia frowned at that comment. "Are you like them too?" she muttered sadly "Being blindly by beauty that they fail to see the beast within me"_

 _"What are you talking about?" The blonde guy asked. Juvia sniffled. "You must leave now! Before you get cursed and die!"_

 _Sting stared at her for a minute before laughing. "No way am I leaving besides how will I leave when my boat is destroyed. Are you scared of me falling in love with you just because of your beauty?"_

 _Juvia looked at him in shock. "You don't understand and you can't help me, nobody can!"_

 _"I won't fall for you just because your pretty and a goddess, I promise you that! And if I do fall for you, that's because I fell in love with your cuteness, the way you blush at every simple flattery" He caressed her cheek. "I will love you for who you are and how can I help you if you won't give me the chance to help you?"_

 _The goddess smiled at his words as tears freely poured down from her eyes. "You can't...you'll end up leaving me like the others" she whimpered. The blonde man just wiped her tears and smiled. "I promise, I wont leave you...Juvia"_

Sting shot up from his bed, gasping and sweating profusely. "W-What was that?" he asked himself. "A dream?...That girl...who is she?" He tried to recall the name of the girl but his head hurt every time he tried. "Damn!" he muttered.

"Sting?"

The said man looked towards his bedroom doorway and saw his best friend Rogue leaning there. "Are you okay?" the black haired man asked, in his arms was his most cherished pet, a cat he named Frosch whom he dresses it up with a frog costume.

"Yeah..just had a dream" Sting waved it off but Rogue prodded. "Is it one of those dreams?" When he earned a confused look from his best friend, Rogue sighed. He patted Frosch in the head and said "Those dreams where you end up sweating and panting when you wake up"

Sting looked away in embarrassment. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rogue asked, walking towards his friend. "Your behavior is making me and Rufus worried about you"

"Since when did you become such a worry wart Rogue?" The blonde scoffed "And Rufus worried? The day that happens is when hell freezes over"

"Well, aren't you rude?"

Both boys turned to see, their long haired manager in the bedroom doorway. "Is my bedroom a hang out place now where you all can freely enter because how come I didn't know about this?" Sting muttered.

"Sting, you should really tell us about your dreams" Rufus suggested. Sting glared at him. "I don't want to!"

"Maybe you should consult with a psychologist?" Rogue added earning a glare from his blonde best friend. "I know someone, maybe she can help you"

"Are you two treating me like crazy?!" Sting demanded angrily.

"No Sting, we just thought since you won't share it with us because you don't like talking about personal stuff to us, at least you could lessen our worries by consulting a professional" Rufus explained while Rogue tried to calm his best friend.

"Please Sting" Rogue murmured. "Please?"

The blonde man reluctantly sighed. "What's her name?"

The other two smiled happily at this. "Great. Her name is Mirajane Strauss, she's a beautiful lady but don't mess with her cause she's damn scary" Rogue shivered inwardly.

"Uh..okay"

Rufus clapped his hands. "Then meet her tomorrow"

"What about my schedule?"

"Cleared it"

"Damn"

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

 _The next day..._

The blue haired woman smiled as she walked up to her long time friend, Mirajane Strauss. The psychologist had been a great help to the goddess when she was suffering from depression and anxiety attacks whenever she thought she saw someone who look like him.

"Good morning Mira-san!" she greeted as she entered the office. The beautiful white haired woman in a white lab coat over a red dress smiled sweetly as she stood up to greet the visitor. The two women hugged each other.

"Oh my, Juvia. It's been awhile!" Mirajane smiled as they broke apart. "How are you and Gray?"

Juvia blushed. "Mira-san! Gray-sama and I are fine"

Mirajane chuckled as she urge Juvia to take a seat. "What brings you here today Juvia?"

"Well, we are planning to release a book about psychologists and I wanted to ask you if you don't mind being part of it?" Juvia smiled sheepishly "Sorry for disturbing" she added quickly.

Mirajane chuckled softly at the woman's cuteness. "Of course not, why don't we talk about this over lunch?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Great, Do you mind waiting for a few minutes outside because my last client is on his way here?" the beautiful psychologist asked politely. Juvia nodded. "Okay". She gracefully went out and took a seat in one of the comfy couches as another beautiful white haired girl, a few years younger than Mirajane handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Lisanna-san" the blue haired woman said as she accepted the drink gratefully.

"Your welcome Juvia" Lisanna, the receptionist and Mirajane's younger sister smiled sweetly. "Now if you need me, just call me because I will be at the back" the girl giggled and immediately left. The woman grabbed a magazine from the table and quickly started reading the moment she found a recipe section. She was so into it, that she had brought her face close to the magazine, making it cover her face. Suddenly, the bell to the entrance rang signalling a newcomer.

"Hello? I'm here for my appointment" A handsome blonde man asked as he walked in, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes roamed the office. "Tch. I knew I shouldn't have come her, it's making me look like I'm crazy. Besides no one can help me..." he muttered.

"How can I help you when you wouldn't give the chance to help you?" Juvia snorted at the man without even bothering to look at him. Sting stared at the woman in annoyance as her words brought a nostalgic feeling in he's chest.

"That's what I would like to say to you if I'm the psychologist here" the woman continued. "men of our society now..geez, such rudeness". He shot a glare at the annoying woman and was about to retort at her when a white haired girl walked in.

"oh! Hello sir, are you here to see Ms. Strauss?" Lisanna asked professionally. Sting nodded. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked again.

"Yeah, My name's Sting Eucliffe" He said stiffly, earning a gasp from the blue haired woman sitting in the couch.

"Lisanna-san please tell Mira-san I'll be leaving first" The woman said in a hurried fashion as she gave a piece of paper to the young receptionist. "We can meet here later, thanks" she quickly ran off without even looking at Sting's direction because she had her face down all the time earning the man's curiosity and agitation. He gave her one last look before she disappeared into the crowd outside and turned to look at the confused receptionist.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, That's Juvia-san" Lisanna replied.

"Juvia.." He smirked. He like the sound of her name, he suddenly couldn't wait to see her again.

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

 **Did you like it? hate it?**

 **please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Do you believe in past lives?

**I updated quite fast cause I had motivation and I needed something to keep my mind busy cause sadly, I broke up with my boyfriend today. (TT_TT)I feel so horrible. I wanna thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you readers enjoy this. :) I apologize beforehand for wrong grammars and spellings**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Dark Gothic Lolita cause she's one of the writers who inspired me in writing this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 3: Do you believe in past lives?

He is a handsome man. Many people told him so, and it didn't hurt to say that he tops the Sorcerers Magazine list of the Top 10 Hottest man alive. Many girls would worship the ground he walks on and some even begs him to let them share his bed even just for a night.

Sting Eucliffe is man craved by many women.

So why did that infuriating woman didn't even spare him a glance or even squeal and scream when she heard his name? He is supposed to hate her, forget about her but why does she keep messing around in his head. That woman is truly...fascinating.

"Mr. Eucliffe, you can now go meet my sister" Lisanna said politely, earning a charming smile from the blonde man which made her blush and her legs go wobbly. See? Sting smirked inwardly. Women are so easy and yet that blue haired woman dare ignore him.

Sting regally went inside the said psychologist office and was a bit surprised to be greeted by a beautiful woman smiling sweetly at him. "You must be Sting-kun right? Rogue-kun told me about you" the woman said.

"Uh yeah. Rogue didn't mention he has a psychologist friend" Sting commented. He was a bit miffed about it that his best friend for years never told him about having a female friend whose a psychologist and a great beauty to boot.

"He's a shy boy isn't he?" the beautiful psychologist chuckled. "I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way"

Sting smiled casually. "Yeah. Rogue told me, nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Mirajane greeted. "So Rogue-kun told me that you've been having these weird dreams lately..Care to tell me about it?" She said as she led Sting to sit down in the couch and told him to make himself comfortable while she took her notes.

"Yeah..but it didn't seem like a dream" Sting shrugged. "More like...memories"

"Memories?" Mirajane asked as she jostled down notes while studying Sting's behavior. The blonde man nodded. "Why does it seem like memories to you Sting-kun?"

"Because it felt so...real" Sting stared down at his hands as he continued his explanation. "It felt so real as if it really happened" Scenes of his dreams came flashing back but he couldn't remember the girl's face nor her name. He could barely remember the words they had spoken. He groaned as he tried shaking his head.

"Sting-kun are you alright?" Mirajane asked worriedly. Sting nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine" He sighed. "It's just so annoying that no matter how many times I dream about her, I keep forgetting her name, her face and even the words we've spoken"

"Did you have any accidents before?"

"Not that I remember..." He muttered. "The dream girl...she seems so sad and I was there saying something to her...I was promising something to her!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Mirajane bit her lip as she look down at her notes and tried to understand more about the situation. She looked at the blonde man once again. He looked really annoyed at himself, the dark look on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Do you think the girl is real?" She asked. Sting turned to look at her. "...yeah" He said reluctantly. "I feel as if she's alive...she's real...and just around here somewhere" He said. "She's like my only clue on this empty feeling of mine that has been nagging my mind for a long time"

"Do you believe in the idea of past lives?" She asked.

Sting stared at the beautiful psychologist for a full minute before sighing. "I'm not sure...I'm not really good about those occult stuff" The psychologist giggled at his words. "It's not occult Sting-kun. It's psychology, many are to believe that some of us can remember our past lives through dreams" She explained.

"You think that what I'm experiencing now is like that stuff? Dreaming about my past life?" He asked, quite shocked at the sudden revelation. Mirajane nodded. "But how can you be so sure?"

"I am not that sure but according to Dr. Brian Weiss, one of the common signs of a past life is a déjà vu—the sensation that you have met a person before or have visited someplace previously. Sometimes, this déjà vu feeling is a sign of a past life with a particular person or in a specific place." Mirajane explained. "So have you experienced anything like it before?"

The blonde man looked thoughtful for a minute before he remembered that nostalgic feeling when he heard the words that the blue haired woman told him. "Yeah, awhile ago, I met these woman outside your office and she said something that left me a feeling that I've said or heard that before" he said.

"Woman?"

"A blue haired woman"

"Oh, It's Juvia" Mirajane smiled. "This is wonderful, maybe she is connected your past life. Maybe she can help us" As the psychologist continued to write down notes, a nostalgic feeling hit him again when he heard Mirajane say the woman's name.

"Yeah..she might be but I don't like her" He scoffed. Mirajane looked at her patient curiously. "Why? She is a lovely woman. Besides you never know in your past life, you both might be lovers.." She commented offhandedly but her words left a huge effect on Sting.

Pain shot through his head, his eyes widening in shock when he heard a painful scream. He turned around to see if Mirajane was the one who screamed but she was only looking at him worriedly as he fell on the floor. He clutched his head and screamed in pain when another painful headache shot through his head and a picture of blue hair replayed in his mind over and over again along with the painful scream of a woman that only he can hear. He felt his heart torn to pieces as he heard the scream.

"..Make it stop!.." He cried. "Please! Just stop crying!" He cried out one last time before darkness consumed him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Juvia panted as she ran towards her apartment. This was not happening. It cant be. She love her life here and now that he has showed up, she has to leave this place. She didn't want to leave this place, she finally found a place she could call home, friends that treats her as a family and an adoptive family that treated her like she was really related to them.

She sighed as she walked to her bed and laid down. Eyes staring up at her dark blue ceiling with glow in the dark stars plastered on it, it reminded her of the night she met him. The stars were shining beautifully that night, as if they were diamonds. Her mind wandered aimlessly when beeping sounds broke her train of thoughts. It was her phone beeping, she grabbed it and checked the screen. She couldn't help but smile at picture that appeared on her screen, informing her of who texted her.

Gray Fullbuster.

He is one handsome man, even she can't deny it. She had felt an attraction for him the moment they met under that sunny sky. It was 2 years ago when she first met him. She was working on a new project about book of flowers, she decided to visit a famous garden of flowers in Crocus. In there, she found a heaven in this place called _Fleurs du ciel._ It was like the Garden of Eden was brought down here to earth. Juvia never thought she could see all these kinds of flowers all at once, but there was this rare flower that blooms only in the rain. It was a Rain Lily.

 _Juvia sat down under the shade of a tree to get some rest. Few minutes later she suddenly heard a few thundering sounds and seconds later, it began to rain. The reincarnated goddess frowned. Of all days, why does it have to rain today, when she was enjoying herself in this beautiful paradise._

 _"Rain reminds me bad things...and sometimes good" She muttered, as she cupped her hands and tried to capture the raindrops that seemed to endlessly falling. "Oh!, Maybe I can see a rain lily now!" The woman squealed in excitement as she quickly stood up and run around the garden, not even thinking that she is running around in a slippery pavement and her clothes were drenched._

 _"There it is!" she grinned as she ran towards the beautiful white flower, she happily took pictures of it as she knell next to it. "hey! Your blocking my view!" Juvia quickly stood up and turned around but because it was still raining, she slipped and was about to fall. "Kyaa!" She closed her eyes, awaiting the impending pain when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist._

 _She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at another pair of cold onyx black eyes. At the same time, the dark clouds began to disperse and the rain stopped leaving a warm sun and a beautiful rainbow in the sky. She stared at the sunny sky, behind his head since he was still in the position of catching her._

 _"Sun..." she muttered. The man helped her up and looked at her, brows raised in confusion. "Is this the first time you saw the sun?" He asked teasingly. Juvia scoffed as she dusted her skirt off of imaginary dust. "Of course not, but it's my first time to see such a beautiful sunny sky"_

 _"Really? I think it's beautiful everyday...each has their own beauty like the sunset, the sunrise or the sun after the rain" He chuckled as he adjusted his black camera bag on his side._

 _"You have a positive outlook on life..." Juvia commented._

 _The man grinned. "Really? I can be very negative too when I try... it's just that with my job as a photographer, I need to look at everything positively" he tapped his camera bag. "Well, my friends and family had a huge part on it too.."_

 _Juvia stared at the man in awe. "Your cool...what's your name?"_

 _"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" He grinned as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the garden. "now come along, I'll show you many more beautiful views to wipe that frown of your face" He said as the dark clouds began to gather again. "Ohh! It's raining again, then this time I'm showing you many beautiful things even in the rain"_

 _And he did show her many beautiful things and for the first time in a thousand years, Juvia the reincarnated goddess's laughter rang in the air even amidst the heavy rain because this Gray Fullbuster showed her that happiness could still be seen in the rain._

Juvia smiled at the memory, she eagerly opened her phone to check the message. It said " **Hey, Juvia..I was wondering if you would like to see the new water park tomorrow?"** The reincarnated goddess frowned. She texted back. " **It's going to rain tomorrow Gray-sama"**

There was an instant reply." **Then we can add this things on your list of beautiful things in the rain"**. She laughed at that. **"okay"**

It was really a pleasant surprise to Juvia that the new publishing house that she'll be working on after Phantom Co, is where she'll see him again. After that their friendship grew stronger. Gray made it a mission that he would show new things in the ran and they always went out on trips together. Many of their co-workers especially Lucy and Levy thought the two were dating but Gray adamantly denied that and continuously said that they are just friends.

Juvia felt hurt at that. "Stuck in the friendzone huh?" She mused to herself as she looked at the photos of them together plastered in her walls. Juvia knew that she was allowed to love anyone as long as it's not _him_ and she doesn't say the words _I love you._

She was willing to take a chance with him but he had other plans that she isn't part of. The woman sighed and went out again since she had made a reservation for Lunch at a restaurant with Mirajane.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Juvia!"

The said woman smiled as she approached the beautiful white haired psychologist who is already seated in their reserved table. The womwn exchange greetings as Juvia took her seat.

"Juvia, Lisanna said you left quickly awhile ago.." Mirajane pouted at her friend accusingly. The blue haired woman chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry Mira-san, there was a sudden meeting with a client" She lied.

"..okay" The Psychologist nodded but she was still unconvinced. "Too bad, I wanted to introduce you to my last client"

"H-Huh?...W-Why Mira-san?" The reincarnated goddess stammered as nervousness and fear racked her body. She grew stiff and she became even more paler than she normally is.

"His case is somehow related to you- Juvia?" Mirajane called out worriedly as the woman's complexion was becoming more pale. "Are you okay?"

Juvia nodded. "I'm fine Mira-san but I'm afraid I can't meet with your client. I suppose he prefer his confidentiality since he seems to be an arrogant man" She scoffed in annoyance.

"Do you believe in past lives Juvia?" Mirajane asked, out of the blue surprising the woman, making her choke on the chicken that she was nibbling on. Coughing several times, Juvia turned to look at the psychologist with tears in eyes as she choked out. "I'm f-fine, Mira-san but why are you asking me that?"

"Oh, I'm just a bit curious about these past lives stuff. I would sometimes like to know that what kind of life I lived before" The woman mused, making Juvia stare at her sadly as she said. "Yeah but sometimes it's better not to know"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

" Lucy-san, do you believe in past lives?"

The pretty blonde woman stared at her co-worker, a smile adorned her face. "Of course I do Juvia" she chuckled. "I've always believed in stuffs like that especially about true love that can get pass the test the time or two lovers torn by the cruel fate"

Juvia smiled sadly. "But reality is much worst and crueler than those dreamlike fantasies of yours Lucy-san" She said as she began to work on her assignment while the blonde looked at her curiously, she opted in making herself comfortable in Juvia's sofa and asked. "Why do you say so Juvia?"

"Have you heard of the tale about a goddess who was cursed that anyone she falls in love with dies?" The blue haired woman asked grimly. Lucy frowned. "No Juvia, but I feel bad for the goddess, she must have been so lonely...I could never imagine living a life without love" She sighed. "I can't even live without Natsu now even if he's such a dork" The two women giggled.

"Hey..who's calling me a dork?"

The two women turned to look at the doorway of Juvia's office and saw Natsu and Gray standing there. "Are you calling me a dork Lucy?" Natsu pouted as he sat next to his girlfriend. "You are a dork but your my dork" Lucy giggled cutely.

"Yuck! You two are grossing me out" Gray said as he made gagging sounds as Natsu shot him a glare. "Piss off, cubicle pants!"

"You wanna go squinty eyes?!

"Oh yeah! bring it on droopy eyes!"

The two men were about to enter into one of their childish squabbles again when Lucy yelled at them. "You two idiots! Fighting again! Wait till Erza hears about this!"

"She doesn't even work here!" Natsu complained. "She can still kick your as don't she?" Lucy snapped at her boyfriend making the other two people in the room laughed. "Ooh, Burn!" Gray snickered.

Lucy shot him a glare and he kept quiet. The woman could be scary as hell if she wants too. Gray coughed. "So what were you girls talking about earlier?" he asked. Juvia giggled. "We're just talking about past lives Gray-sama"

"Past lives? Then in my past life I was a dragon who fell in love with this beautiful princess" Natsu grinned as he carried his girlfriend bridal style and twirled her around, making the blonde woman laugh and blush in embarrassment.

"That is so sweet Natsu-san" Juvia giggled.

"Weird but yeah sweet" Gray teased. "Well, in my past life, I could have been a simple man"

Natsu stuck out his tongue. "Bleh! Boring!"

Juvia laughed. She knew Gray in her past life and he was not a simple man.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Did you like it? Hate it?**

 **Please review!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy who dreams

**Yoohoo! Another update! Hehe! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings!**

Chapter 4 : The Boy who dreams.

 _He eyed the waves that crashed into the giant rocks and into the shores. Looking up, he could see the dark clouds gathering, a storm was brewing. He grunted as he turned around to look at his crew as they run around the ship. " Storm's coming.." his silver-haired brother standing beside him said. The handsome Duke growled softly. "I know that Lyon, but I trust my men and we can get over this storm" he said._

 _"Whatever you say brother.." Lyon shrugged. "But pray do tell me brother, what made you sail away from our land to an unknown island? Have you forgotten that your a noble?"_

 _Gray scoffed at his older brother. "Quit jesting me Lyon. Since when did you care about nobility, I believed that you don't want anything to do with it ever since you ran away"_

 _Lyon chuckled. "Oops...Just tell me the reason why we're sailing in this goddamned weather?"_

 _"Lyon, you should know better than curse with the gods name!" The Duke chided his care-free brother. The man only scoffed, "Quit it Gray. Stop that formal stuffs..I'm your brother for god's sake! And just to inform you, I don't believe in them"_

 _Gray sighed. "I'm sorry Lyon..it's just that I'm so stressed right now. The council is practically hounding at me to get a wife" The Duke scratched his dark hair in annoyance as his brother smirked at him._

 _"I presume this trip of yours is related to getting a wife?"_

 _"Yes... I have received a report that in one of the village islands, there's a girl who has been bless by the gods themselves with tremendous beauty and kindness" The Duke explained, as his dark eyes roamed the crashing waves as it hit their ship, making it rocked slowly. But amidst the impending storm, the two men remained completely calm. They could see an island, it was not too far so they can dock there and wait for the storm to pass by._

 _"You want to have her as your wife?" Lyon chuckled. "Well..that explains those chest of golds you've brought..now I'm sad, I thought those were for me Gray" the man joked. The Duke shot his brother a glare. "But would the council approve with your choice of wife? She isn't from nobility Gray"_

 _"The Council is practically composed of those religious old coots, I'm pretty sure they will be enthusiastic when I marry the woman that has been blessed by the gods...they would surely think that our marriage would bring blessings to our land"_

 _"Well...that's reasonable enough" Lyon grinned. "But fs she's really pretty then don't blame me if I try to steal her away. She might fall for my undeniable charm that the women loves"_

 _"...Your ego is as big as your head"_

 _When their ship reached the island, they had asked if they could dock for awhile because of an oncoming storm. The villagers were kind enough to help them and help them settle themselves in a nearby inn._

 _"Wooh! I could totally stay here for the night" Lyon joked as he eyed a group of women passing by._

 _" Your such a git"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sting rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched his best friend pace back and forth in the hospital room. He groaned. "Sit down Rogue, your gonna wear out a hole on the floor with your infernal pacing!"

Rogue stopped and turned to look at his friend. It has only been a few hours since Sting was admitted to the Hospital and he received a call from Mirajane who sounded worried. After hearing about his best friend's condition, he didn't waste any second and dragged Rufus with him as they drove to the hospital where the blonde man was admitted.

"I apologize" He muttered as he took his seat next to Rufus who was busy checking some files. "Your condition is getting worse"

"I am not sick!" Sting snapped angrily. "I'm just having nightmares Rogue, no need to fret over it" The blonde man tried to reassure his friend that he was fine despite he himself is not sure what's wrong with him.

"You should take a break Sting" Rufus finally said. "Maybe this is stress getting to you"

Sting sighed in relief. "Finally...a reasonable explanation" He smirked teasingly at his two companions. "So where are we going?...I want to go to the beach, maybe a horde of sexy babes can replenish my energy"

Rogue wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Seriously Sting...your sick and that's all you think about? sleeping with girls?" He glared at his friend's playboy attitude. Sting grinned. "Yeah, so what?"

"Maybe we should not just go somewhere.." Rogue murmured. "A rest at home is perfectly fine"

"Hey! No way am I resting at home! I don't like staying there for so long!" The blonde man argued as he shot a glare at his best friend who seemed to be immune to it. Rufus massaged the bridge of his nose as an impending stress build up inside him. "That's it!" He snapped at the two men. "I get to decide where we're going and it's final!"

"Hey! Who said you can decide it for yours-"

Rufus cut offs the blonde man's argument with a glare and said. "We are staying at a private island resort of a friend of mine" The blonde manager got his phone and stared at the other two. "I'm gonna call him now so you two better stay put and just obey"

"Wait...you have friends?" Sting asked teasingly. Rufus glared at him and elegantly walked out of the room.

"I'm coming with you" Rogue decided.

Sting snorted. "Suit yourself" Rogue nodded as he sat back down on the couch. "Anyway, when am I getting discharged?" Sting asked.

"In an hour or so, the doctor still wants to run some few tests on you"

"Tch...Say Rogue, I know this is gonna make me sound crazy but-"

Rogue snorted. "Your already crazy"

"- Mirajane thinks that my dreams are related to my past life" Sting said. "And I'm not crazy just energetic and full of life hot-blooded male!"

"Past life? What are your dreams about? Were you a lonely boy or dragon?" Rogue asked curiously. Sting shot a glare at his best friend. "Oi! What makes you think I'm lonely in my past life?!...well, a dragon could be cool but no...I'm actually just a normal guy..." Sting began to tell Rogue all the stuffs that he could vaguely remember and also including Mirajane's suggestion that he meet up with that annoying woman named Juvia Lockser.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Juvia!" Lucy shrieked as she ran inside the blue haired woman's apartment and found the said woman in the kitchen looking at her with eyes wide in surprise. "What is it Lucy-san? Did something bad happen to Natsu-san?" Juvia frowned as watched Lucy pant like crazy in her kitchen's doorway.

"No! Not like that! Anyway, I have some good news! Are you up for some vacation?" The blonde asked excitedly as she showed the six tickets in her hands. "Vacation? Where? And what are those tickets Lucy-san?" Juvia asked in confusion with all the ruckus the blonde was causing, she was itching to comment that her wild boyfriend is rubbing off on her.

"Yep! We're going to a private island resort for a week cause I seriously need to relieve some stress and these tickets are our tickets to these island resort! I won it! All our fees will be paid and accommodations too!" Lucy explained happily as she handed Juvia two tickets. "These are for you and Gray while these other four is for me, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel!"

"Me and G-Gray-sama?" Juvia turned red as he fantasies run wild. Seeing the blushing face of her friend, Lucy nudge the woman playfully. "Oh come on you! We all need to spend some time with our guys!"

"But Gray-sama and I aren't even dating..."

"Yet" Lucy added. "Sheesh!...it's all in the matter of time...sooner or later he'll ask you out cause if not I swear to whatever gods out there I'll hang him upside down with his underwear because we are all getting tired of those looks he's been sending you!" Lucy stomped her foot childishly to emphasize her frustration.

Juvia giggled. "Looks? What do you mean by that Lucy-san?"

"..Nevermind" Lucy sighed. Juvia has a very wild imagination and because of that she tend to overreact at every simple things making it hard for her to notice the real simple things that Gray is really doing and to top that, the guy is even denser than a mule. He doesn't even realize that he has feelings for the blue haired woman. Lucy groaned in frustration at that. She and Levy had been dying to get those two together.

"uh..okay, but I'm not sure Gray-sama can come because he's a very busy man..." Juvia said. "When are we leaving Lucy-san?"

"Don't worry about that Juvia...oh I'm sure he'll come" Lucy smirked smugly at that. "Anyways, we'll be leaving in two day's time"

"Okay!"

"And don't forget to pack some sexy bikinis, single girls like you need to strut your stuff" She pointedly looked at Juvia's well-endowed chest, making the said girl squeak and blush as she tried to cover her chest. "Lucy-san!"

"Hehehe..."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wow!" Levy exclaimed as they landed on the airport. They immediately grabbed their bags and as soon as they went out of the arrival area, a beautiful scarlet haired woman greeted them. "Hello, I'm Erza Fernandes, I'm here to welcome you in behalf of Heavenly Star Resort"

"Hello" The girls greeted back politely, they were in awe of the beauty of the woman while the guys were busy looking around. "Hey, where can I find some food? I'm hungry!" Natsu whined. Gray shot a glare at his fellow worker. "Geez firepants...you just ate awhile ago in the plane"

"Well, I need food to live unlike you skinny pornpants!" Natsu retorted. It was about to result in a brawl when everyone felt a menacing aura from Erza while the said woman was sending them glares. If looks could kill, they'd be dead a hundred times already.

"No fighting in my place, it's a hassle to clean your mess on the floor" She warned.

"Aye ma'am!"

Gajeel laughed. "Gihi. Tough woman! Oi, shrimp...you aren't scared?"

Levy blushed. "Mou! Gajeel!"

"Thanks for that Ms. Fernandes" Lucy sighed. "I am already very tired of scolding them on the plane"

To their surprise, the fierce woman actually blushed. "...It's actually ..but call me Erza, I'm not good with formalities"

The girls stared at her in surprise. Juvia giggled. "Erza-san...are you perhaps newly married?"

"What? OMG! Really? Congratulations!" Lucy and Levy squealed in excitement making the redhead blushed even more. "How long have you been married Erza?" Levy asked as the group walked towards the awaiting van in the parking lot that would lead them to the resort.

"Two weeks.."

The boys figured out that since the girls would be very busy with their newfound friend, they decided to get some sleep while the girls continued on their gushing and squealing.

"What?" Juvia exclaimed in surprise. "It hasn't been that long Erza-san! You should still be in honeymoon stage!" The other girls nodded in agreement while Erza smiled awkwardly. "Well..Jellal did plan to spend our honey moon longer but duty calls"

"Duty?"

"He owns this resort"

"What!"

"Soo...was it your first time?" Lucy asked happily as she tried to get some juicy details.

"Lucy!" Levy and Juvia exclaimed in embarrassment at their friend who just tilted her head innocently. "What?"

Erza just laughed. "Haha! Your friend here is actually milder compared to my friend. She can ask you stuffs that makes you wish you never talk to her"

Juvia and Levy gaped at that. "Oh...We haven't introduce ourselves yet, I'm Juvia Lockser and these are my friends Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartifilia" Juvia smiled as she introduced her friends.

"And this long haired and wild looking guy is Levy's boyfriend and despite his badass looks he's a big softie and that pink haired idiot is my boyfriend Natsu Dragneel and last is that dense idiot Gray Fullbuster and Juvia's boyfriend!" Lucy said as she introduced the sleeping boys.

"Lucy-san!"

"Okay, fine...soon-to-be boyfriend!"

"Lucy!"

"Fine...sheesh...boy space friend!" Lucy grinned. "See, I said space! That means he's a boy and your friend!"

"mou~ Lucy-san!"

"Girls! We're here!" Erza announced as they stopped in front of the resort's hotel. "Wow! It's grand and huge!" Levy exclaimed as she looked around in excitement while Juvia continued to scold Lucy for endless teasing.

"mou~ Just because you put space in between the boy and friend doesn't mean I'll just let it go Lucy-san!" Juvia pouted.

"You know, the space between boy and friend is the thin line called friend zone" an unknown voice piped in making everyone turned to look at the newcomer. "Excuse me and you are?" Juvia asked.

Erza who was handing out instructions to the bellboy noticed the newcomer and grinned. "Cana!" She greeted happily. "Everyone this is Cana Alberona, the friend I told you about earlier" The girls stared at the sexy brunette in front of them. With long dark brown hair and wearing only and orange bra and brown pants to show off her slim body.

"O! you better not be talking shit about me" Cana told Erza. "And I still haven't got those juicy details from your wedding night" The girls blushed at Cana's bluntness while the boys quickly left to checked in their rooms to avoid the awkward chitchats of the female species.

"Hey, Juvia...We'll just head to our rooms first" Gray told Juvia as Natsu and Gajeel told their girlfriends of their early escapade before they get dragged in to the the craziness of the girls.

"Sure..Gray-sama"

"I was just telling them about that mouth of yours Cana" Erza said.

"Are those boys yours ladies?" Cana smirked at them, earning a nod from Lucy and Levy. "What about you blue? Surely you own one of those nice asses coz I don't believe one of these two other girls own the two of them and those boys have the aura of possessiveness"

Juvia blushed and meekly look down in embarrassment while Lucy just smiled at the thought of having a newfound friend. "She has a claim on that dark haired man with a shorter hair. They're still stuck on that friendship level"

"Well, you gotta move girl! That sexual tension ain't flying away!"

"Cana, give the girl a rest" Erza said as they watched Juvia turned red.

Cana shrugged. "Okay..anyway. Welcome to Heavenly Star Resort, hope you enjoy your stay"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Did you like it? Hate it?**

 **Please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Anyway, before I update..I want to know what you guys want to read in the next chapter :)**

 **Don't be afraid to share some ideas!**

 **I'd Love to hear from you minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl by the Sea

**Hello dear readers, its been awhile. sorry for the very late update. Busy with school :(** **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Girl by the sea.

After unpacking her luggage in her room, the blue haired woman quickly went to her room's veranda. The view was amazing, the ocean expanded across the horizon like a haven down here on earth.

"Wow!" She gasped in awe at the marvelous sight. "I really am lucky to be here". She mentally noted to thank the cheerful blonde once again for inviting her to this trip. "What should I wear?" She hummed as stared at the two white dresses draped on bed. The first was a simple white cotton dress that reaches just below her knees and had cute ruffles at the edges while the other one was an off-shoulder long dress that reaches up to her ankles. "This one!" She decided as she stared at the second dress thoughtfully, the design was simple. It reminded her of her old dress back when she was still a goddess, sadly it also reminded her of _him._

After changing her outfit, Juvia decided to let her long waves of curly blue hair fall freely past her shoulders. As she made her way out of the hotel, she stopped by the other two girls rooms, inviting them to join her for a walk but Lucy regrettably declined stating that she was tired while Levy said that she still has to unpack and maybe catch up with her later.

Juvia decided to invite Gray since there was no harm doing it but unfortunately the handsome photographer was dead tired and had already fallen asleep, even forgetting to lock his room.

"Well...walking alone could give me some time think about stuffs that has happened lately". She muttered, conjuring up positive thoughts as she made way to the sandy beach. Wooden sandals tapped against the pebbled sidewalk, a tired sigh escape her lips as she watched the beautiful sunset hue. The beautiful scenery was a refreshing view for her stressed and tired mind.

The former goddess left her wooden sandals strewn across the sand as she walked up to the shoreline barefooted, feeling the coldness of the ocean through her feet as the waves crashed back and forth.

"It's been a long time since I was able to come back into the ocean". She said as she slowly walked towards the sea, body going deeper and deeper at every step and when the water had reached past her chest,a large wave came crashing in. The chilly waters engulfed her body like it was welcoming her home. A sensed of familiarity washed over her, after all these years, they had not forgotten about her. The water swirled around her as if they were rejoicing, their goddess was home.

Her happiness was cut short when an arm snaked around her waist dragging her up to the surface, eliciting a surprise gasp from her. As she breathed in once again the salty air, a smile broke out of her face.

"Woman! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" An angry yell broke her out of her peaceful reverie. Turning around to see the owner of the arm that was still wrapped around her waist, Juvia's eyes widen in shock as her sight was met with the devilishly handsome face of one Sting Eucliffe, even with his hair drenched and matted to his face, he still managed to look good enough to make Juvia blushed.

"Hey Are you even listening to me?" He growled angrily as he swam them back to the shore.

"What are you doing here?" Juvia exclaimed in shock as she struggled out of his grasp, earning a curious look from the handsome blonde, his eyes swept over at the beautiful goddess in his arms.

"Why? Do you own this place?" Sting smirked.

"N-No…"

"Besides, this place is a resort" Sting smugly grinned at the blushing embarrassed face of the blue haired woman.

"I apologize for my rudeness" She quickly bowed and tried to leave but Sting grabbed her arm, earning a surprise gasp from her. His eyes also widened in shock at his behavior.

"Could you let go of me…?" Juvia asked warily. Her heart thumped against her chest harshly, it was so hard that as if she could literally hear it beat a hundred miles per hour. Even after all these years, he still manages to make her feel like this. The blush on her face did nothing to hide what she was feeling at the moment.

Surprise, fascination, curiosity and familiarity,

His feelings overwhelmed him the moment he saw her once again. Why does she make me feel like this? Sting couldn't help but ask himself but to no avail, he didn't have any definite answers that would satisfy him. Now that he had saved her, he once again wanted to ask himself. What is she to him? Why is he acting irrationally? His feelings was suffocating him, as if it was drowning him.

Is he curious about her? What makes her so…mysterious to him? Has he met her before? Why does he have this kind of déjà vu?

"Who are you?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"W-What?" Juvia fidgeted nervously. She has to get out of here. As countless scenarios of escaping filled her mind, she didn't notice how he looks at her. His blue irises filled with confusion and…longing.

"I'm sorry but I don't talk to strangers" Juvia panicked as she pulled her arm from him and quickly ran away as far as she can leaving a very confused Sting.

"Why does she make me feel this way?" He asked himself once again.

* * *

As Sting entered his suite, he was greeted by his bestfriend who looked like he just killed someone. "Sting! Where in Fiore have you been? I was about to go crazy looking for you!" Rogue exclaimed as he checks his friend for some injuries.

"I'm fine Rogue. I just took a walk" Sting explained, stalking off towards the couch and plopped on the furniture tiredly.

"A walk or a swim?" Rogue asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"A girl did this" was his short reply.

"What? She tried to drown you?"

"Yes"

"Who's the girl?"

"My feelings almost drowned me Rogue. I can't understand. It's suffocating and really annoying!" Sting scowled angrily, his hands clenched tightly.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were about to be drowned? Feelings?" Rogue asked in confusion. "Who's the girl?"

"It's drowning me Rogue, my feelings for her…I'm afraid that I'll just let it…." Sting mumbled to himself as Rogue stalked off to the bathroom to prepare a hot bath for his best friend. His mind filled with the image of the beautiful sea nymph. She looked great with the sea.

"That girl by the sea…Juvia Lockser….Just who are you?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the very late update. HUHUHU! And for the short chapter!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please review! It will really motivate me! Onegai!**


End file.
